1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a maintenance method for a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which discharges ink, which is an example of liquid, onto a medium such as a paper sheet to print a character or an image has been known. Such a liquid ejecting apparatus includes a damper which adjusts a pressure at which ink is supplied to an ink jet head ejecting ink (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5,114,229).
In the liquid ejecting apparatus, the damper includes a tank side liquid chamber that stores ink supplied from an ink tank, a head side liquid chamber that stores ink to be supplied to the ink jet head, and an ink path through which ink flows from the tank side liquid chamber to the head side liquid chamber. Furthermore, the liquid ejecting apparatus includes a variable pressure chamber of which the internal pressure can be changed, a pressure transmitting unit that transmits the pressure in the variable pressure chamber to the head side liquid chamber, and a valve that closes the ink path in a case where the pressure in the tank side liquid chamber is higher than the pressure in the variable pressure chamber with a difference between both of the pressures being equal to or greater than a predetermined pressure difference.
In addition, in the liquid ejecting apparatus, at the time of cleaning of a nozzle of the ink jet head, a pressure setting unit sets the pressure in the variable pressure chamber to be higher than that at the time of printing. In this manner, it is possible to reliably fill the head side liquid chamber and the ink jet head with ink in a short time at the time of the cleaning.
Meanwhile, in the liquid ejecting apparatus as described above, it is possible to perform a discharging operation of discharging ink from the ink jet head by supplying pressurized ink to the ink jet head. Here, in a case where the discharging operation is performed, after the discharging operation is performed, that is, after ink stops to be discharged from the ink jet head, the pressure of ink in the head side liquid chamber, the ink jet head, and a flow path that connects the head side liquid chamber and the ink jet head is likely to be higher than that at the time of a printing operation. For this reason, in a case where printing is performed after the discharging operation is performed, ink may be unstably ejected from the nozzle of the ink jet head.
The above-described problem is not limited to the ink jet printer and a liquid ejecting apparatus that performs a discharging operation by supplying pressurized liquid to a liquid ejecting unit that ejects liquid and a maintenance method for a liquid ejecting apparatus have substantially the same problem.